The Boss
by MissCullen90
Summary: Bella has been secretly in love with her boss for a year. Will one night change everything? One-shot, M for language and sexual content.


I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

Again, this is a result of too much free time. The story is dedicated to Siobhan Cullen who reviewed my story The inauguration and asked for a Bella/Emmett story. But of course, here it is.

There's a link to the clothes Bella's wearing on my profile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Boss

BPOV

I had been working as Emmett McCarty's personal assistant for 12 months now. How long I had been in love with him? Well, let's say about 11 months, 30 days and 23 hours. The man was _the_ hottest man-meat ever. I guess that was the only thing the girls he surrounded himself with saw in him. I however had over this past year gotten to know the real Emmett, the one behind all the fancy parties and one-night stands. The funny guy who was sweet, loving and caring was inside the shallow player somewhere, waiting to be found. The guy I saw a glimpse of the day his sister brought around her baby. The guy who emerged everytime he spoke with his mother on the phone. That was the Emmett McCarty I had fallen in love with.

My biggest problem was that he never noticed me, I wasn't sure he even knew my name because he would never talk directly to me or say "Bella, can you do that". He didn't even call me miss Swan. He communicated with me almost exclusively through the intercom and never asked me to bring anything into his office. Those were the kind of things he asked of Jessica Stanley, the second personal assistant.

Everyone in the office knew they had been fuck-buddies a while ago but Emmett had ended it when Jessica had wanted more, while he didn't. The only reason Jessica was still an employee was that she'd threatened to go to Emmett's father and tell him all about the whole deal, something that sure enough wouldn't have ended well for Emmett.

The entire office had been invited to a party hosted by Emmett's older brother Edward at the Met. I saw it as the last chance I had to make Emmett notice me and spent an overall three hours in front of the mirror. When I was finished my hair was curled into big hollywood curls and I had on just enough make-up to make it visible, but not unnatural. I wore a dark blue gown with a black scarf to that, and a bracelet in silver with matching earrings. I have never had much self-confidence but this was one of the few times in life when I'd actually found myself good-looking.

When I got to the party everyone was there including Emmett, who looked even more handsome than usual. He gave me a quick wave and I waved back and smiled, however by the time I got to the smile Emmett was already busy talking to some blonde who looked like Heidi Klum. Shit, for all I know it could easily have been Heidi Klum. I sighed and went to grab a drink.

The evening went by and I talked a lot with Edward, who unlike his brother wasn't being an ass. From what I've heard Edward had been quite the player too back when he was younger but he'd found Rosalie, his wife, a few years ago and fallen head over heels in love with her. Unfortunately she was not able to join the party since she was on bed rest while expecting her's and Edward's first child.

Each time I saw Emmett he was with one or two new girls who were shamelessly flirting and clinging onto him. It made my heart break everytime. Still, I knew I didn't want to be that girl, I wanted to be _the_ girl, the only girl. I didn't want to share, I wanted him to be mine, all mine.

At one o'clock the guests started dropping of and I decided that it was time to go home, I couldn't believe that I'd been so stupid as to think that tonight would have changed anything. I would never be _any_ girl to Emmett. I just had to face it.

I was standing outside waiting for a cab when I heard a low whistle behind me but before I could turn around I felt hands gripping my hips and a low husky voice in my ear. A voice I would have recognized anywhere.

Emmett.

"Hey babe, you wanna come home with me?"

How many times had I not wanted him to say that to me? How many times had I not wanted him to choose me? And he choose today.

I started to turn around and caught sight of Emmett's face. He was smiling, showing of those dimples. However, when he saw who he'd just been hitting on the smile vanished, he quickly let go of my hips and took a step away from me.

"Oh, hey, uhm.. Swan."

"Hello mr Cullen," I said. "And it's Bella."

"Yeah, um, I was just, ehm, you know," Emmett said awkwardly before starting to walk away from me.

What the fuck?

My blood started boiling and I saw red. He could hit on some random girl but not on me? Am I not good enough for him, is that what he thinks? Jessica is okay but not me?

_This is so motherfucking it._

I am so not taking this crap anymore. With firm steps I stalked away in the direction where Emmett had walked and when I was within 3 meters range of him I shouted after him.

"Emmett!"

He stopped abruptly and turned around with a surprised look on his face. I guess he wasn't used to people yelling at him.

_Well, you better be now._

"Yeah, miss Swan, about before I'm sorry…" he started apologizing but I interrupted him.

"Emmett McCarty, what the fuck is you problem?" I yelled at him.

He took one step back at my words and blinked. After a while his expression turned to one of anger.

"I'm sorry?" he spat back.

"I said, Emmett McCarty, what the fuck is your problem?"

He opened his mouth as if to say something but I wasn't having any of that.

"You can sleep with any chick that shows the least interest in you but I'm not good enough? Little miss Swan doesn't do it for big Emmett McCarty?"

Emmett was getting really angry, I could see that from the color of his face.

"You have no right to talk to me like that miss Swan, just because we aren't at work doesn't mean that you can talk to me anyway you like!" he shouted at me, his loud voice causing people to turn their heads and look at us.

"Well fuck you Emmett, I talk to you anyway I like! If it's not appropriate you can just fire me. It's not like I'm useful for you anyway, not like _Jessica._"

By the mention of her name realization dawned upon his face and I could see his anger fading away into something else, undefined.

"Why don't we share a cab and talk on the way home," Emmett suggested in a hushed tone.

The suggestion should have pissed me of even more but it didn't, My little emotional outburst had drenched me of all the energy that was left in me and my legs suddenly felt like they weighed a ton each.

I sighed.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

Emmett signaled for a cab and as soon as one came he opened the door for me to climb in and stepped in after me.

We both told our addresses to the driver and then the car went quiet.

Emmett was still sitting up, his back not touching the seat. He looked as if he was about to say something but didn't know how. He opened his mouth and closed it. He opened it again and then closed it. The third time he opened it however he did not close it.

"Shit Bella, you don't get it do you?"

"No Emmett," I said. " I don't, I really don't."

He sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"I've… I've never considered myself worthy of you," he said.

I stared at him dumbly. What had he just said to me?

"Bella, I'm not a good person, I don't deserve good people and they don't deserve me. I'm bad news Bella. You are smart and funny, and beautiful and… I mean, I could go on forever, the list never ends. You accuse me of not wanting you. Bella I've never wanted another person more in my whole life. I just don't want you to want me."

I didn't say anything so Emmett took that as a cue to continue speaking.

"You think I don't know you?" he said with a laughter. "I know you more than I know myself. I know that your family lives in Washington and that you grew up there with your best friend Jacob. When you were 18 you moved to New York and started studying literature at the New York university. You don't like pople spending money on you and you don't have many friends but the ones you do have you cherish and look after. You have never had a boyfriend, which by the way is a complete mystery to me and your biggest dream is to work as a writer but since the publishers never liked your books you started working at my fathers company and ended up as my assistant. Most importantly, I know that you've worked for me 12 months now, and for 11 months, 30 days and 23 hours I've been completely in love with you."

Silence enclosed us.

My mind tried to put together all the pieces of information he had just given me.

_No, that couldn't be right._

So I did it again.

_Oh. My. God._

Emmett McCarty had just admitted to loving me. All the anger I felt only a minute ago was gone and I could only feel happiness. Small angels were dancing around me and I could hear choirs singing hallelujah.

A throat clearing brought me back to reality and I saw Emmett looking at me with a puzzled expression.

I stared at him unable to comprehend that this beautiful creature wanted me.

"Bella," Emmett began, but he never got any further until I threw myself at him and crashed my lips to his.

At first Emmett didn't respond but as soon as he'd processed the events he started kissing me back.

Soon enough we had to break the kiss to breathe and Emmett looked at me with an amused expression.

"You know your mood swings are kind of giving me a whiplash," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh shut up" I said before starting kissing him again.

Suddenly the driver announced that we were at Parkington Avenue 12, Emmett's house.

The tension in the car intensified and since I didn't know what to do I started plucking with the seams on the seat. Emmett seemed rather uncomfortable too.

Suddenly he just blurted out "Do you want to come in?".

I gaped at him in wonder. Was that even a question? Of course I wanted to come in.

He must have interpreted my facial expression the wrong way, as if I was shocked by his proposal, and he quickly started apologizing. I silenced him with my finger on his lips.

"I would love to," I said.

A smile appeared on his face and he turned to the driver to pay him. I reached for my doorhandle but by the time I had gained control of my dress Emmett was already at the door, opening it and holding one hand out for me. He helped me out of the car and then closed the door behind me.

The cab drove away and soon the only sound present was the one of my heels against the cement on the walk up to the house. Emmett had his hand on my lower back all the way up to the front door where he, unfortunately, had to let go in order to unlock it. When he had done so he held his hand out for me to take it and then led me into the house. There was no hall in the house so the instant I stepped into the house I found myself in the livingroom. And it was huge. However that was pretty much all I noticed because as soon as Emmett had closed the door behind us I turned around and threw my self in his arms again and started kissing him fiercely.

This time he was ready for it because he held on to me tightly as I put my legs around him and ground my hips into his crotch. He groaned into the kiss and I could tell that he was just as turned on as I was. Our lips broke apart when we needed air but Emmett continued licking, kissing and nibbling on my throat, just below the baseof my ear.

"Christ Emmett," I managed to gasp out. "That… guh… that feels so good."

I started unbuttoning his shirt but suddenly my hands were pushed away from it by another pair of strong ones. I started getting confused, wondering if it wasn't what Emmett.

He put me down on the floor but put his arms around me again. I couldn't bring myself to look at him so I settled for the floor. Soon enough a finger pushed my chin upwards, forcing me to look into Emmett's eyes.

"Bella," he started. "I don't want this to be, well, a quick fuck. Sorry for the bad choice of words."

"What do you want?" I asked. " I'm not experienced as you know, somehow…"

The last words came out more as a whisper than anything else, but Emmett appeared to have heard them and looked horrified by them. He let go of me but instantly brought his hands to craddle my face. He looked intently into my eyes and started speaking slowly.

"Bella, I don't care that you're a virgin. It's just that I think you deserve more than all the other girls I've been with. I don't want to fuck you, I want to make love to you."

His words almost made me cry and pulled him closer to me, willing my eyes not to cry. He stroked my hair and once again lifted me up, although this time he choose to do it bridal style. He claimed my lips with his and started to climb the stairs with me in his arms.

I was so lost in the kiss that I didn't realize how we got there but suddenly Emmett let me down so that I stood on the ground in the middle of a bedroom, probably Emmett's. He was behind me starting to unzip the dress, leaving open mouth kisses on the skin as he pulled the zipper down. Soon enough the dress fell to te floor and I stepped out of it. Emmett's hands grabbed my waist and pulled me along with him onto the bed.

Once again I started unbuttoning his shirt but this time he didn't stop me. When it was open I tugged on his sleeve and he helped me getting it completely of. My nerves were kicking in now and my hands were shaking so bad that I had trouble unbuckling the belt to his pants. Emmett seemed to have noticed it because his hands were imediately around my wrists stopping them from making any further movements.

"Bella," he said gravely. "I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for."

I smiled nervously at him.

"I want to," I said shyly. "It's just that, I don't really know what to do."

Emmett's face softened and he pulled me on top of him.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about that. I'll help you, okay?"

I nodded and slid of him again, taking up my struggle with the belt. This time it went easier and when the belt was gone I pulled the zipper down. Emmett lifted his hips and I pulled his pants of him, leaving him in nothing more than his boxers. Unconsciously my eyes were drawn to the tent in his boxers and I blushed. I wondered if I should take them of too but Emmett solved the dilemma for me by taking them of himself.

I hadn't seen many naked men before but I knew enough to be able to determine that Emmett was well equipped. How was _that_ going to fit in me?

Without being aware of what was happening I felt myself being lifted up and positioned on the bed. When my head stopped spinning I saw Emmett hovering over me with a smug look on his face.

His erection was pressing into my thigh and I could feel myself getting more aroused. I moaned at the same time as Emmett bent down and started stroking my abdomen.

"Bella, can I take of your bra?" he asked and I nodded sheepishly as a reply. I propped myself up on my elbows while Emmett's hands sneaked around my back and unclasped my bra. He then hooked his fingers in the waistline of my panties and looked at me asking for my permission. I gave it to him. He pulled them down my legs and as soon as the were of he threw the into one of the corners of the room.

Now we were both naked and I once again started feeling nervous. As on cue Emmett bent down to my ear.

"I love you Bella."

All of my doubts and all my nervousness disappeared with those four words. I put my hand on his neck and pulled his face to mine. We'd only kissed for a few seconds when I once again felt emmett's hands on my abdomen but this time they travelled higher. He palmed my right breast and pinched my left nipple lightly causing me to gasp loudly.

"Emmett!"

Since our kiss was now broken Emmett lowered his heads and started sucking on my left nipple while his hand continued its ministrations on my other breast.

"Fuck! Emmett, it feels so good, don't… ungh… don't ever stop."

He continued sucking but switched brest so he was sucking on my right nipple. I closed my eyes and arched my back pressing my breasts further into his hands and mouth. He quickly disappeared but just as I was about to open my eyes again to see what happened his hands touched the inside of my thighs. He was so close to where I wanted him and I wiggled my hips.

"Uhuh, none of that Bella," he said and I opened my eyes.

He was smirking at me while his hands continued further towards the place I needed them.

It wasn't want anymore, it was pure need.

"Please Emmett," I breathed heavily and when his index finger brushed my slick folds a loud moan escaped my lips.

"You are so wet Bella," he pured. He slipped a finger inside me, while brushing my clit with his thumb.

I had never been this turned on in my whole life and I knew that it wasn't going to be long until I came.

"Emmett, I'm gonna, ungh, I'm gonna…"

"Cum for me Bella," Emmett said and pinched my clit.

That was all it took and I came undone, on his fingers. When I came down from the height Emmett was licking of his fingers.

"Mmm… You smell delicious Bella. You wanna taste?"

I nodded and he crawled up so that our faces were levelled with each other and he kissed me. The fact that I could taste myself on him made my stomach tighten and I groaned.

When our kiss ended we were both panting for air. Suddenly Emmett's erection brushed my folds and we both froze. He looked down at me.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

I nodded and he reached for his nightstand.

"I'm on the pill," I said quickly.

He smiled at me and withdrew his hand. He positioned himself at my entrance and looked once more at me before gently pushing the head inside my opening. He went slowly after that but I could still feel a stinging pain from being stretched for the first time. He moved until he was fully sheathed in me and then he held still.

It hurt. It hurt really bad. I tried to hold back my tears but one escaped and rolled down my cheek. Emmett saw it and kissed it away while he stroked my other cheek.

"I'm sorry Bella" he mumled against my skin.

"It's fine," I gasped. "I just… need some time to get used to you, that's all."

We laid there still for a few minutes until I felt the pain starting to subside.

I nodded to Emmett.

"Please," I whispered.

He started moving then, slowly out and slowly in. The pain became worse at first but soon I not only felt pain but a tingling sensation in my stomach. Eventually pleasure was the dominating feeling and I started pushing my hips up, meeting Emmett's thrusts.

Soon our moans were filling the air and I could feel my orgasm building. Emmett's hand reached down between my legs and started rubbing my clit and I could feel his thrusts becoming more erratic. I knew I was close but so was he.

"Bella, honey I need you to cum for me," he said and started thrusting a little harder.

I couldn't respond in words so I just nodded. He pushed even harder inside of me and rubbed my clit faster.

I closed my eyes as I felt the explosion in my stomach.

"Emmett!" I screamed and I felt my walls clench down on his cock.

He thrust two more times before he came too. He slowly pulled out of me and placed both me and himself under the cover. I pushed myself against him so that our bodies were touching each other in almost every way possible. I never wanted to be further away from him than this.

"Bella?"

"Yes Emmett?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! Seriously this is the longest chapter or one-shot I have ever written. Hope you like it!


End file.
